camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kissing is not sex
| Lauren - G!P | Otwieram drzwi do domu. W sypialni pali się światło, więc domyślam się, że Camila postanowiła mnie odwiedzić. Wzdycham ciężko i kieruję się w stronę, gdzie znajduje się dziewczyna. - Hej - mówi, gdy wchodzę do pomieszczenia. W rękach trzyma moje ubrania, które odkłada do kosza na pranie. - Cześć, nie musiałaś - wskazuję na pokój, który wręcz lśni czystością. - I tak nie miałam, co robić - wzrusza ramionami, a następnie oplata moją szyję. - Pewnie jesteś zmęczona? - Mhm... Miałam ogromny młyn w biurze - wzdycham, obejmując ją w talii i przytulając mocniej do swojego ciała. - Na dodatek chłopaki zgubili ważne dokumenty i przyjęli na staż jakieś studentki, które kompletnie się do niczego nie nadają - pocieram skronie. Mam dość dzisiejszego dnia. - Rozluźnij się, skarbie - dziewczyna mruczy mi cicho do ucha, a chwilę późnej jej usta lądują na mojej szyi. Zasysa mój czuły punkt, a ja jęczę głośno. - Chętnie pomogę ci się rozluźnić... Stękam cicho i kiwam powoli głową. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się niewinnie i chwyta mnie przez spodnie. Czuję ciepło jej dłoni i to sprawia, że staję się bardziej twarda. Camila spokojnie opada na kolana i ściąga moje spodnie do kostek. W bokserkach znajduje się już wielki namiot, a ona jak gdyby nigdy nic, wstaje i ściąga swoje ubrania. Gdy zostaje w samej bieliźnie, popycha mnie na łóżko. Staje do mnie tyłem i delikatnie kręci swoim ponętnym tyłeczkiem przed moimi głodnymi oczami. Ściąga stanik, by potem znaleźć się na moich kolanach i ocierać się o mojego przyjaciela. Ręce świerzbią mnie, aby docisnąć ją do siebie mocniej i dojść w końcu, ale zamiast tego opieram je za sobą. Zmysłowo ociera się o mnie. Jęczę głośno, gdy jestem podniecona do granic, a penis jest jeszcze twardszy niż kilka minut temu. Camila to dostrzega, bo odwraca się przodem i klęka przede mną, rozszerzając moje kolana i ściągając bokserki. Bierze moją erekcję do ust i ssie. Porusza głową cholernie wolno, a sam widok jej takiej jest zajebisty. Jej ustną robotę kończę z głośnym jękiem. Tryskam prosto w jej wspaniałe usta, a dziewczyna podnosi się odrobinę by dosięgnąć moich warg. Wciąż czuję tam swój posmak mimo, że Camila połknęła całą spermę. Przerzucam ją pod swoim ciałem i kładę się na niej, nie przestając całować. Gdy brakuje nam powietrza, przenoszę pocałunki na jej szyję. Zostawiam tam kilka malinek, torując sobie drogę do piersi. Ssę sutki, które już dawno stały się twarde od naszych pieszczot. Ręka Camz dosięga mojego przyjaciela w tym samym momencie, w którym przenoszę pocałunki na jej kobiecość. Wije się pode mną, coraz mocniej ściskając mojego penisa i przyspieszając swoje ruchy. Wpycham w nią dwa palce i zataczam kółeczka językiem na łechtaczce. Dziewczyna wygina się w łuk, wypychając równocześnie biodra w moją stronę. Uwielbiam mieć jej ciało pod swoją kontrolą. - Lolo! - dochodzi z głośnym stęknięciem. Wylizuję palce do czysta. Jej soki to najlepsza esencja na tym pieprzonym świecie. - Kocham cię, mała - zawisam nad nią i całuję ją delikatnie w usta. Uśmiecha się przez pocałunek, przeciągając mnie za szyję. - Też cię kocham - mruczy. Popycha moją klatkę piersiową tak, że moje plecy stykają się z chłodną tkaniną kołdry. Camila usadawia się nade mną i chwilę później jestem już w niej. Obie jęczymy na ten kontakt. Ujeżdża mnie po mistrzowsku, kręcąc biodrami, co tylko potęguje nasze podniecenie. Z tą dziewczyną nawet dojście po raz drugi w ciągu dziesięciu minut jest możliwe. - Camz - jęczę cicho, wypychając biodra jak najbardziej do góry, by wejść w nią jeszcze bardziej. - Jezusie, Lo! - ścianki jej kobiecości zaciskają się na moim członku i to jest bodziec, dla którego obie dochodzimy, krzycząc swoje imiona. Camila opada na mój tors, chowając głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi. - To było... - mruczy, muskając co nieraz czułe miejsce tuż za uchem. - Tak, było... - uśmiecham się łobuzersko i ciaśniej obejmuję ją ramionami.